Solve for $x$ : $2x + 8 = 4$
Answer: Subtract $8$ from both sides: $(2x + 8) - 8 = 4 - 8$ $2x = -4$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\dfrac{2x}{2} = \dfrac{-4}{2}$ Simplify. $x = -2$